Sacrificial Lamb
by DeadManHBK
Summary: Damien Kemp decides he wants a new "sacrificial lamb" to break in, and call his, and manages to find just that in a young lady that he finds in the club he owns. Inspired by the film Sorted.


**Sacrificial Lamb**

Damien watched the screen of the television in front of him closely, scanning the massive amount of people there in the club. For months now, he had been searching for the perfect person to claim as his. Tiffany no longer fulfilled him the way she used to. He wanted someone new to break in. An innocent, naïve girl who was clueless to the darker side of things.

Suddenly, a glimpse caught his eye. Sitting up straighter in his seat, he zoomed in, and his eyes locked on the young girl he saw. She was perfect. Picking up the phone, he listened to it ring, and once someone finally picked up, he said, "I found her."

"Which one?" the person asked.

"Young girl in a short, white dress. Long, dark hair. Right there by the bar."

There was a short pause. "I see her."  
"Good. Now have her brought up here," Damien replied, and sat back in his seat as he watched the young beauty dance. He finally had his "fresh, new meat".

********

"Jill, I don't know about this," Lucy said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't used to wearing dresses, or anything like she had on, for that matter.

"Lu, babe, you look hot as fuck!" Jillian gushed.

"I'm not comfortable in this, though."

"Look, in this you'll fit in. Please wear this just tonight. For me?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine," she muttered, and put on her jacket. "We ready to go?"

"Definitely," Jillian replied, and they headed out of their hotel room.

"Where are we going again?"

"This hot rave club my cousin told me about."

"A rave? Are you serious?"

"Oh, come on. You'll like it- I know you will."

"You're paying for me to get in. I'm not wasting my money on this," Lucy replied as they walked out of the hotel, and helped Jillian flag down a taxi.

As soon as the two of them got out of the taxi once they were there at the club, Lucy noticed the deep bass coming from inside. "Damn, the music is loud," she commented as she made her way to the end of the line.

"Where are you going?" Jillian asked.

"To get in line," Lucy said, pointing to the row of people.

"Nah, that won't be necessary. Come on," Jillian replied, and took Lucy's hand in hers as they walked to where the security guard stood. "Hey there, handsome. Mind letting us in?" Jillian purred, using her looks to their full advantage. "Me and my girlfriend would love to get in now."

The security guard gave a wicked grin. "For you two lovely ladies, I think that is possible," he replied, and stepped aside to let them in.

"I can't believe he let us in!" Lucy exclaimed once they were in the club.

"That's what happens when you're hot, babe. Come on, it's time to have some fun," Jillian replied, and led Lucy into the club.

Lucy was brought back by the masses of people once they were in the main area of the club. It was a very crowded and smoky atmosphere. The music pumping through her body, though, made her start to like it, though. "I need a drink," Lucy yelled over the noise.

"No problem. Follow me," Jillian said, and kept a tight hold on Lucy's hand as she led her through the crowd to the bar. Lucy blushed when she heard the cat calls and comments guys made as she walked by them. People had always told her she was a beautiful girl, but it was beginning to sink in now just how many people found her attractive. "Hey stud. I need two shots of tequila," Jillian said once she got the attention of the bartender.

"Are these always this loud?" Lucy yelled over the noise.

"They are, so get used to it babe," Jillian replied, and handed Lucy one of the shots. "Drink up," she added, and downed the shot.

Lucy took a deep breath, and quickly downed her own shot, grimacing at the burn the liquid left as it went down. "Shit, that's strong," she commented, setting the glass back down.

"Good, though, right?" Jillian commented with a wide grin.

Lucy noticed the tingling sensation running through her body from it. "Yeah, actually. Now I want another one," Lucy said with a smile.

"Ata girl!" Jillian exclaimed, and ordered up two more shots. Once they had finished off their second shots, Jillian led Lucy through the crowd, until they were at a spot she liked, and pulled Lucy to her as she started swaying to the music. Lucy, now feeling a little more relaxed from the tequila, started grinding up on Jillian. It looked like she would manage to have a good time after all.

********

Tiffany discreetly made her way through the crowd to the girl Damien was wanting. No wonder he chose her. She was stunning! It was going to be fun helping him break her in. She kept her distance, seeing that the girl was with someone else, until the other girl walked off. Knowing this was her moment, Tiffany closed in on her target, until she was right next to her. She subtly brushed up against the girl, until she looked over at her. Tiffany smiled and held her hands out, offering to dance with her. The girl hesitantly took her hands in hers, and they started dancing together.

"You're gorgeous," Tiffany said to her.

"Thank you," the girl replied, and Tiffany immediately noticed her American accent. Even better.

"Let me take you to meet someone," Tiffany said, and started pulling her toward the steps leading upstairs.

"I dunno," the girl slurred. It looked like her shots were catching up to her.

"You'll like him. Trust me," Tiffany reassured her.

"My friend-"

"Oh, you're friend will be fine. Come on," Tiffany replied, and pulled her up the stairs. The girl followed, no longer struggling.

"Who's up here?" the girl asked.

"Someone very important, who will make you one lucky girl," Tiffany said with a smile, and led her into Damien's private room.

********

Damian could not believe his eyes when she was finally in front of him. This young girl was even more beautiful than he thought. She had long chocolate brown hair, big doe eyes, nicely tanned skin, and a curvaceous figure. Yes, he was REALLY going to enjoy using her young body.

"Leave us, my lovely, for I would like to spend some time alone with our young beauty," he said as he stood up and walked over to them.

Tiffany was brought back by this. She could have sworn he would let her help. "But I thought-"

"I said out," he replied shortly, and Tiffany reluctantly left the room. At this point, Lucy was confused. She didn't know what was going on, and the fact that her head was swimming from the alcohol didn't help. Damien brought his attention back to her, and he smiled. She felt her stomach do cartwheels when he did this. He was a very handsome man. With dark, curly hair, green eyes flecked with blue and gold, and full sensuous lips complimented by a beard, he had a dark attractiveness about him. "I must say, heaven and all the angels in it have nothing on you, when it comes to your beauty."

"Um, thank you," she replied with a blush.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"Lucy."

"A stunning name for a stunning beauty," he commented with a grin. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Damien Kemp, and I am the owner of this club."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," she replied, holding out her hand.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," he said, taking her hand in his and softly kissing the back of it. Lucy felt her heartbeat quicken at the feeling of his full lips against her skin.

Lucy was unable to help herself, as a giggle escaped her mouth. She bit her lip and pulled her hand away. "Why did you want me to come up here?" she asked.

"I noticed you amongst the others, and thought that we could…get to know one another better," he replied, trailing a finger along her jaw line.

"G-Get to know one another?" she stammered.

"First, though, can I offer you a drink?"

"Th-That would be nice, actually," she replied, and he walked over to a small table there in the room.

Damien willingly poured her a drink, a mixture he had made just for her. He walked back over to her, and handed her the glass. "I noticed by your accent that you are not from around here. Visiting?" She nodded as she took a big swallow of the drink. This made him grin. "May I ask where you are from?"

"The US."

"Care to be more specific?"

"Saint Louis, Missouri," she replied, and looked down at her glass. "This has quite a kick," she commented, taking another drink.

"Do you like it?"

"It's different," she replied, finishing it up, and sat the glass down.

Walking back over to her, he gently grasped her chin and said, "Now then…I think it's time we get to know one another." Without giving her a chance to reply, he captured her mouth with his, hungrily kissing her as his hands firmly grasped her ass. She reacted just like he wanted by letting out a moan and linking her arms around his neck. Damien slid her dress up, and brushed his fingers along her covered mound, making her jump. He pulled away, making her whimper with protest. He looked down into her half-open eyes, and knew she was his. "Lucy, before this goes any further, I want you to know that after this, there is no turning back. You will stay here as mine, and you are to do as I say. Do you understand?"

Lucy nodded. "Make me yours, Damien," she whispered, and he led her over to the couch. He gently pushed her down onto it, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small pill, and she asked, "What is that?"

"Something that will make you feel like you are on cloud nine," he replied, and brought the small pill of ecstasy to her mouth. She hesitated, but finally took the pill, capturing his finger between her lips and sucking it as she swallowed the pill. Damien groaned and gazed at her full lips, wishing it were his cock they were wrapped around. Pulling his hand away, he once again kissed her, as they both fell back onto the couch. He hiked her dress up higher and yanked down her white thong, making her squeal when he buried his fingers in her. Her wetness immediately greeted him, and when he felt her hands working at his pants, he knew she was ready.

Lucy could not believe this was happening. Never before had she been this way with a guy. In the past, she would wait until they had been in a steady relationship before taking things to this level. With him, though, she felt like she would die if he didn't make love to her right then and there. She moaned loudly and grasped the arm of the couch when he entered her, her eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

Damien placed a hand over her mouth and drove himself hard and fast into her, watching her intently as he fucked her. She reacted just as he had wanted to. He had her eating out of the palm of his hand, and he loved it. A low groan escaped his clenched teeth when she started grinding up against him. Never before had he experienced such an exquisite tightness. Yes, he was going to thoroughly enjoy breaking her in.

"Damian," she whimpered, looking up at him with heavy eyes. There was no denying the lust that was etched on her face.

"Quiet," he commanded, grasping one of her legs and propping it up on his shoulder. This new position made him grind into her clit, and unable to help herself, she let out a moan. Damien firmly clamped his hand over her mouth, not wanting anyone to hear or interrupt them. When her eyes began to slip shut, he grunted, "Look up at me." She looked back up at him, struggling to keep her eyes open. "I want to watch you as that pretty little pussy of yours comes all over my cock," he murmured as his free hand started rapidly stroking her. She bit her lip hard, trying her best to keep quiet as her hips moved against his. Suddenly, an amazing orgasm washed over her, the intensity of it so strong that she was unable to hold in her cries of ecstasy.

Damien gritted his teeth, and pulled out of her, forcing himself into her mouth and thrusting his hips rapidly. His hands tangled in her hair, and he grunted loudly as his own climax hit him. Lucy willingly sucked hard on him, and drank in his warm fluid as he came in her mouth. She watched him as his pleasure overtook him, and couldn't help but to find him beautiful. He finally let go of his grip on her and slumped against the couch as he tried to regain control of his breathing. After a long moment, he looked back down at her, an evil smirk playing on his lips. He resituated himself, and pulled her back up to crush his lips to hers. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss deeply. There was no turning back, even if she wanted to…she was now his to do as he pleased.

**THE END**

* * *

_(Yeah...this one was pretty short, sweet, and to the point. lol I hope all of you enjoyed it! Comments?)_


End file.
